Hitokage - The War
by TwelvePiece
Summary: War. Ashes. No peace. Amidst the ashes, an evil society rises up to destroy both kingdoms. What will happen?
1. Practice

"Hitokage, control yourself."

Hitokage swung his sword in a strong vertical motion.

"Hitokage, too much force. Don't drain yourself. You're panting already, see?"

He was, in fact, panting a bit because of that swing. But he instantly sucked it up and said to his master, "Master Tatsumaki, I'm not panting because of the swing! I'm just-" He stuttered a bit, looked down, and continued, "Okay, I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Hitokage," Tatsumaki said calmly, "You just need practice. Come, let's get our Pokémon for some partnership training."

"Yes, master Tatsumaki."

* * *

They got ready by putting on their gear: simplistic chainmail, and a weak wooden sword, padded with foam. For the Pokémon, nothing; just extra-precautionary measures, like a strong, firm command to not attack fiercely.

Then, they got their Pokémon.

For Tatsumaki, Hitmonchan; whose punches go at lightning speed.

For Hitokage, Growlithe; a loyal, flaming battler whose spirit is bigger than his flames.

"Now; battle stance!" Tatsumaki cried.

They both faced each other, with their companions at their sides; a two-yard gap in-between them.

They readied their swords, Pokémon crouched, and they jumped into battle.

Tatsumaki made the first move; a medium swing at Hitokage's waist. It struck, and Hitokage jumped back in retaliation. Then, he and Growlithe charged the opponent with a whistling swing that nicked Tatsumaki's armor.

"Good, Hitokage."

"Thank you," Hitokage said in a 'Smart-Alec' tone, "But that's not all."

Tatsumaki knew what this meant. A devious, trickster stab from a crazy angle. His first instinct was to defend himself, but instead, he sent Hitmonchan barreling into Hitokage's chest.

"Ouch!" Hitokage mumbled as he toppled back onto the dusty floor.

Full of vengeance, Growlithe barked ferociously and head-butted Hitmonchan, sending the four-and-a-half foot punching machine sprawling onto the floor.

"Atta boy," Hitokage encouraged the beast, "They'll all fear you,"

But Tatsumaki wanted to hold his own against a student. "Hitmonchan, you know what you're doing! Fight!"

Hitmonchan dashed forward with valor, and socked Hitokage in the mouth, just as he was getting up.

But the intensity soon was turned up, for HItokage had regained himself, and went on a mad rampage of swings, and he disarmed Tatsumaki and beat down HItmonchan. Triumphant, he picked up Growlithe and saw he celebrated too soon. Tatsumaki had tripped him in his dazzling celebration, and he put the tip of his blade to Hitokage's chest, putting the match to an end.

"To finish an opponent," Tatsumaki said, "You must disarm and have your sword at their chest in a training duel."

"B-but- I was 'that' close." He pinched thin air in defeat. Disappointed, he accepted his cruel defeat and knew he should have known the proper finishing technique.

After the battle, each of the four warriors lifted themselves in high spirits for the feast.


	2. Orphaned

Hitokage went to the school for training, but recently, he was upgraded to a more advanced, private training from the youngest master at the school. Tatsumaki was thirty, and was highly respected for his age and well-being, and Hitokage was honored as his private student.

His skills were rapidly increasing because he was 16. Two years ago, he was a naughty trainee; all that he wanted to do in such an age as fourteen was prank, and that's all he did well. But recent changes in his age and maturity had a large impact on his ability.

The feast was great, and the halls were decked with flowers of all sorts. The different groups of classes, such as Kyudo (Equivalent to Archers;), Samurai, Ninja, and the more allusive and non-social skill group, Mages, were bunched in cliques and clusters.

Hitokage went straight to the left-most table, where his best friends, Kasai and Akuma sat. Kasai was a smart, quick, and kind Kyudo; while Akuma was a Mage and Ninja.

"Hullo," Akuma muttered when Hitokage sat down.

"She's mad at someone," Kasai whispered to HItokage, "Shazai almost hit her with some nunchucks."

"Who's Shazai?" Hitokage asked.

"A Ninja who's in the same training team as Akuma."

"Ah," He directed his attention to Akuma, "So- how's being a Mage going?"

"Good, I guess? Why do you care-" She stared furiously at Hitokage then directly to a guilty Kasai, "Kasai, what all did you say?"

"Well, I wanted to warn him about Shazai's 'incident', so you didn't- um-" He stopped.

"Hurt him? I would never hurt a friend like Hitokage. But you have exceptions. She stood up and used her telekinesis to dump her dumplings on him. He was soaked in a soggy grease and ducked for cover behind a box so he didn't get impaled by an incoming fork.

Next, he dashed to the bathroom to wash off.

It wasn't previously mentioned she had a temper, was it?

That night, Hitokage and Kasai sat in their dormitory, talking silently under the faint glow of a candle.

"Kasai, what'd Akuma mean by 'did you tell him all?'?"

"Er-" Kasai paused, "She got really embarrassed because she heard her-" he paused and leaned up close, like a haunting Akuma was waiting to suck him into a void; "She's an orphan now. Her father and brother were killed today in the war. She thought I told you (well, I am now,) she cried in the girl's bathroom all day until the feast."

"Who told her?"

"Koritsu."

"Well; I'll apologize tomorrow. I don't want her to be miserable." Hitokage concluded.

"Right; see you in the morning."

"Yes, good night."

"'Night."

Kasai blew out the candle, thinking about his torture tomorrow when she hears what he did.

I shouldn't live I fear, he thought, or tomorrow will be worse.

So he and HItokage fell asleep, while Akuma stayed up, preparing her things for her journey tomorrow.


End file.
